


Forgive Me Lord, For I May Sin

by Pootin



Series: 1 Peter 4:8 [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, They spar, Y E A R N I N G, and then umm, camilil, there's ~tension~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: Camila realises that there is still a hand on her waist. She can feel the firm grip burning her skin even through the layer of clothing between them. It feels as pleasant as it does guilty, and she hates herself for wanting more. Hates how sinful desire is creeping through her veins in a way that feels right, it should feel unwelcome and unwanted, yet it doesn’t.Suppress. Repent. Suppress. Repent.
Relationships: Sister Camila/Sister Lilith
Series: 1 Peter 4:8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861723
Comments: 21
Kudos: 165





	Forgive Me Lord, For I May Sin

Camila audibly gulps as she looks up at the woman in front of her. She’s nearly a head taller than her, slim with striking facial features and a cold gaze that could intimidate the devil himself.

“Camila, this is Sister Lilith. Lilith, this is Sister Camila. I don’t suppose you two have met already?” Beatrice says, looking between them expectantly. 

_I’d definitely remember her_ Camila thinks before shaking herself out of her head and back into her regular self. 

“No, we haven’t.” Camila smiles warmly and extends her hand out towards Lilith, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Lilith briefly eyes the hand in front of her before extending her own, lithe fingers wrapping around Camila’s in a firm yet gentle grasp, “Likewise.” Her expression stays the same, mouth set in a hard line.

Camila had expected a strong handshake, one with a grip to intimidate to match her looks, but she had seemed almost apprehensive. They let go of each other’s hands, and Camila can feel the ghost of Lilith’s touch on her palm.

She has no time to pursue that strange feeling further as she’s pulled out of her thoughts by Beatrice’s voice.

“I thought a bit of hand to hand combat training would be a good way for you to get to know each other.” Beatrice says with a small smile, looking proud of herself for coming up with the idea. 

Camila’s head whips around to face Beatrice, eyebrows knitting together slightly as she wonders if Beatrice has gone off the rails.

“Ah ha haa…” Her laughter trails off as Beatrice gives her a look, “Oh, you’re serious?”

“Absolutely.”

Lilith scoffs, “No offence to Camila, but perhaps you should set her up with someone more her level, Bea.”

“Lilith, be nice.” Beatrice warns, no real conviction in her voice, more of a cautionary remark to reassure Camila. “Besides, there are no levels when it comes to fighting out on the field, you should never underestimate anyone you come across. I think that Camila here might just surprise you.”

“I agree, Beatrice.” Shannon says, walking over to them with Mary close behind. “Usually the ones we least expect to surprise us, will always end up doing so.”

Camila smiles back at Sister Shannon, not missing the way Lilith averts her eye from the pair, the way her jaw clenches just the slightest at their presence. 

“Don’t you worry newbie, she’s all bark and no bite.” Mary says, and Camila isn’t entirely sure she believes that.

“Watch yourself Mary,” Lilith snaps back. ”Those shotguns can’t protect you from everything.”

“See what I mean?”

“Alright break it up ladies,” Shannon interjects with a light laugh. “We should leave them to get on with it.” 

Mary puts up no fight against the Halo Bearer, she throws her hands up in mock defeat and lets herself be led away by Shannon.

“Remember to keep it friendly, I don’t want to deal with any broken noses at the end of the day.” Beatrice tells them before taking her leave too.

The others are gone and now it’s just the two of them, standing on the mats, looking at each other.

Camila swears she can hear crickets chirping in the distance.

She can feel herself start to perspire, she’s not sure if it’s due to the inevitable sparring match she’ll soon find herself in, or the awkward tension that hangs above them. The sounds of the other Sisters sparring echo around the cathedral, a reminder of what they should be doing in that moment.

In a desperate attempt to end the silence Camila says the first thing that comes to her mind. “Do you mind if I stretch?”

“Go ahead.” Lilith replies as she gets on with her own warm ups. 

Camila tries her hardest to focus on warming up, but as she leans down to stretch out her hamstrings she impulsively sneaks a glance towards the taller woman and immediately regrets doing so.

Lilith’s stretching her triceps, her arms are above her head making her muscles bulge in just the right way, the sleeveless top allowing Camila full view of her well defined arms and-

_Oh heck._

Camila is human. A human that has taken her vows and been avoidant of sin faultlessly for years now, but a human nonetheless. 

This moment (and that’s all this was, a _moment)_ of weakness would pass soon enough.

She turns away from Lilith to finish off her stretches, observing the biblical paintings on the wall to take her mind off of...other things. Once she musters up enough courage to look back at the other woman, they’ve both finished warming up.

“Let’s get this over with.” Lilith huffs under her breath, falling into her natural fighting stance.

Camila raises her arms in front of her. Obviously she had been fully trained before she arrived at the Cat's Cradle, and has been training non-stop since, but nothing could beat experience. Camila was technically field ready on paper, but that didn’t always translate into being ready in real life. 

Beatrice had quickly filled her in on Lilith’s background minutes before they’d met, supposedly next in line to bear the Halo she had trained her whole life with only one purpose and one goal in mind. Lilith had been born into the OCS, whilst Camila had only just joined.

Camila relaxes her muscles, remembers her training.

She was one of the few applicants who had been approved to join the OCS. She had qualified for this position. Camila had _earned_ the right to be here.

Now she just has to prove it.

_Objective: Try to have a majority of bones intact by the end of the spar._

They circle each other, she analyses Lilith’s position. Arms loose halfway up her body. Feet kept wide apart.

No doubt she will try to take the offense.

Lilith makes the first move aiming high with a swift side kick, Camila just manages to block the side of her head, her arm coming up and taking the brunt of the hit. She quickly ducks as Lilith follows through with a lightning quick spinning hook kick, narrowly missing the top of Camila’s head by a hair’s breadth. 

Camila surges forward, staying low and aims a solid closed fist punch at Lilith’s solar plexus which is intercepted by a low block and a grab on her wrist. The taller woman turns to the side and pulls Camila’s arm, using the perpetual motion to throw her off balance. 

Camila stumbles but manages to shift into a safety roll avoiding a face full of gross, sweaty training mat. She stands up and spins around to face a fast approaching hook on her left that she just manages to avoid by leaning back, she feels a gust of wind pass her face. Camila parry’s each of Lilith’s powerful punches, bobbing and weaving in between, she uses her height to her advantage rather than letting it become a disadvantage in this situation.

She avoids leading with kicks, knowing that Lilith could very easily intercept with a grapple and throw her onto the ground if she wanted to. Instead Camila focuses on parrying, redirecting her opponent’s energy and looking for any chance to land kicks and open palm strikes when she can. Lilith is, unsurprisingly, an excellent fighter. She executes every move with pinpoint precision, Camila expected nothing less than rehearsed perfection from the legacy.

After a few more minutes of playing on the defence, Camila finds an opening for a take down and grabs the opportunity. She ducks and pushes forward, feigning a fast uppercut with her right hand which causes Lilith to instinctively raise her arms and guard her face. Now that she’s closer Camila places her left leg behind Lilith's and sweeps the other woman’s ankles off the floor. She forces her hands through Lilith’s block, grasps her shoulders and pushes with all the strength she has left.

They seem to fall in slow motion, Camila exerts as much energy as she can into the take down, placing all of her weight into it. She’s smaller, and this requires a lot more effort than it would take for someone bigger. If she pulls this off successfully it would be proof that she belonged here.

But Lilith is skilled, she’s been training all her life and in a seemingly miraculous move places one hand on Camila’s shoulder and another on her waist, and manages to twist them in a split second, swapping their positions centimetres before they hit the floor.

Camila barely has time to register the switch before she suddenly finds herself facing upwards, observing the intricate details of the cathedral’s architecture.

She grits her teeth and braces for impact as her back slams into the mat below. Her body unable to recoil as Lilith is pressed firmly against her front moments later. Camila let’s out a low groan at the added weight on top of her. It’s quickly lightened and she feels a hastily placed forearm underneath her chin, across her neck, not hard enough to hurt but enough to threaten. 

Camila catches up on her breathing, chest heaving, acutely aware of how warm Lilith’s body is. How close they are. How the other woman seems to be getting closer into Camila’s vision. Whether that’s the exhaustion speaking or reality she doesn’t quite know. 

She swallows her spit and feels her throat bob against Lilith’s arm, not yet able to relax as she’s kept in that position. There’s a tantalising sense of danger that surrounds Lilith and Camila, against her better judgement, finds herself craving more of it.

Lilith is staring into Camila’s eyes and she really hopes the taller woman doesn’t notice how her heart seems to beat faster than it did when they were fighting, how her body doesn’t seem to be cooling down. Camila focuses extremely hard on not breaking eye contact, because even the briefest of a flicker downwards would give away her intentions. 

But when she notices the slight tugging at the corner of Lilith’s mouth, a hint of a smirk appearing, she can’t help but look there. Can’t help but quickly wet her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. Can’t help but feel a sense of pride when she catches the end of Lilith’s eyes lingering on her own lips. 

Camila realises that there is still a hand on her waist. She can feel the firm grip burning her skin even through the layer of clothing between them. It feels as pleasant as it does guilty, and she hates herself for wanting more. Hates how sinful desire is creeping through her veins in a way that feels right, it should feel unwelcome and unwanted, yet it doesn’t.

_Suppress. Repent. Suppress. Repent._

Lilith seems to have also noticed the compromising position they’re in, she retracts her hands abruptly like she’s touched something hot. Her eyes are no longer vulnerable, but back to the cold closed off state they were once in. She stands up and pauses for a second before extending a helping hand to Camila who takes it and lets herself be pulled up onto her feet. She feels a sting of pain shoot up her spine as she does so. 

“Beatrice was right. You put up a good fight, Camila.” Lilith says with a tight smile, like a genuine one was being held back behind the facade. 

“Thanks, you’re not half bad yourself.” Camila jokes, a quiet giggle accompanying her statement as she wipes the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Lilith lets out a small exhale through her nose. “That takedown was certainly a risk, and it nearly worked. I’ll commend you on that.”

“Nearly isn’t enough though, is it.” Camila sighs, rubbing the back of her head as she looks towards the other Sisters sparring in the cathedral. Watches the intensity of their concentration as punches are traded and bodies slam onto mats.

Lilith seems to mull on her comment before speaking, sounding a little bit hesitant. “I...I can show you how to utilise the technique more effectively if you want, and when I have the time to, of course.”

Camila’s face lights up, a beaming smile appearing on her face. “I’d really appreciate that! Thank you, Lilith.”

Lilith clears her throat and nods her head curtly. “Right, I’ll see you later then.”

She walks off the mat and heads towards her room. Camila can’t help her eyes from following Lilith’s retreating figure for a moment longer than she should. The smile was still present on her face, and she didn’t think it would be fading anytime soon.

She hadn’t anticipated her journey at the Cat's Cradle starting off like this. She was a rule abiding Sister, by the book in every way possible. By no means did she consider herself perfect, arrogance wasn’t in her book, she just never expected for an obstacle like this to occur. Life was unexpected like that. 

That evening after dinner Camila seeks penance through prayer in the solitude of her room. 

This was just one moment of weakness. 

_This too shall pass, as all things do._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in literally 1 day which surprised me but that's how much I love this show! Camila & Lilith is an interesting dynamic to explore and tbh there is so much potential with this duo, I rlly hope we see more Camila in future seasons!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this fic, I appreciate every kudos and comment I receive, thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
